PlayDate
by BonesBird
Summary: Brennan, Angela, Amelie and Kaden bonding. Fluffy one-shot


**Random one-shot that started in a drunken state!!! This is my present to you for my crazy week. I wasn't going to post until Friday, but now I have an interview later today (Wednesday) and rehearsals all day Thursday for my competition on Friday, so I'm not gonna have chance to post it. I'm doing a Viennese Waltz for anyone interested.**

**Please give me a few reviews. Even if they are just wishing me luck.**

**I give this one out to my dance inst. Amelie B. YOU ROCK!**

* * *

Brennan knocked on the door of her friends house, carrying 8-month-old Kaden on her right hip, he was happily hitting her shoulder with his favourite rattle. "Thanks for doing this, Bren" Angela said as she opened the door "sitting around all day is so boring" she said, Amelie was running around the playroom, but leaving the area in the corner free "I told her Baby Kay would be playing in that corner, she hasn't gone near it since yesterday" Angela laughed as Brennan sat Kaden within the corner and put a selection of his toys down. Sitting on the polystyrene blocks that blocked it off Brennan rattled Kaden's toys, pulling him away from the doll Amelie was playing with

"Hiya!!!" Amelie called to Brennan, toddling up to her aunty for a cuddle, after Brennan put her back in amongst the toys, Angela sat on the blocks slightly round from her

"Bren. What is going on with you and Booth?"

"What do you mean, Ange?" Brennan said, looking her friend in the eye

"Well, you've been, different, recently." she said, reaching out and placing a hand on Brennan's arm

"Booth proposed" Brennan said, looking down towards their little boy

"And, what did you say?" Angela asked, searching Brennan's hands for a ring

"I said no, Ange" Brennan yanked her hands away, picking up one of Kaden's toys

"Why?" Angela asked, pulling Amelie close to her and checking her diaper. "is that Kaden?" Brennan pulled Kaden to her, checked his diaper and pulled her changing kit out of the bag at her feet

"I said no because I don't yet feel that Booth and I are at that stage"

"How could you not be" Angela asked, tickling Kaden's chin while Brennan put his fresh diaper on

"He asked the same thing. I told him that although I wanted to be with him, and Kaden, for as long as possible, I am not yet ready to make that commitment. I have no problem with him asking again, he just needs to give me time" Brennan smiled as Angela nodded, throwing some more of Amelie's toys across the room. Brennan was laughing at Kaden, who was flexing his legs to move him across the floor on his bottom. She smiled as Angela took a video of it on her phone

"That's a new trick he's learnt?" she asked, laughing as Brennan called Kaden back

"He learnt it just this weekend, watching Booth and Parker racing across the living room floor"

"Why were Booth and little Booth racing across the floor on their butts?"

"To see who could do it the longest without me telling them off"

"Who won?" Angela asked from behind her hand, she was laughing uncontrollably at the image of FBI Supervisory Special Agent Seeley Booth moving along the floor on his bottom.

"Neither. I told them both it was a waste of time and would only serve to give them a sore bottom. They were both laughing the next morning when Kaden started doing it across his playpen"

"Because of course you were thrilled he was moving under his own power" Angela laughed, which even brought a laugh out of Brennan. Kaden looked between the two adults, he stretched his hands towards Angela and made some noises

"He wants a cuddle" Brennan said, interpreting her sons noise. Angela picked Kaden up and held him on her knee. "I am still amazed at how much I have learnt from him"

"Bren, that doesn't stop. Ame surprises me, and teaches me, every day. She's so clever, and funny. She's her fathers daughter" Angela smiled as Amelie ran over to Brennan and climbed on her knee

"I am very glad I had Kaden" Brennan said, smiling at her little boy.

"Are you and Booth going to have more?" Angela asked, tickling Kaden before putting him down when Amelie fell over.

"I don't know. Now we have Kaden I would like to have another. Are you and Hodgins?"

"Jack wants a boy, so probably we'll keep going till we get one" Angela laughed, "So seriously, are you and Booth alright?"

"Yes, I think he was hurt at first by my refusal. I explained to him and he seemed to accept it. I've told him that he will know when the time is right for me, but that it might not come for a time"

"I understand that. Just because you have a child doesn't mean you have to get married, plenty of families stay together without marriage, I was reading a study from England a couple of months ago that said families there are more likely to stay together if they aren't married" Angela laughed as Kaden pulled a face at her.

"I find that understandable, I want to know that when Booth and I do eventually marry that there is reason, and that it is what I want" Brennan smiled as Kaden cried "I think he might be tired"

"Bren, I hope you get what you need" Angela said, picking Amelie up to go to bed.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this… but I'll share it anyway.**

**So you know, I've started my next fic, it's not the case fic I've been promising, as I've only just started on with SuperSquint and therefore I'm just gonna let that one flow. I'm gonna continue the B/B/P/K/H/C/E story!!!**


End file.
